


Seriously?

by BreGerdts



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreGerdts/pseuds/BreGerdts
Summary: Cody Anderson is a typical upper middle class Canadian teen from Vancouver. His good grades in high school and overall intelligence got him accepted to the University of Toronto where he plans to major in Music Theory. Pressure from his perfectionist parents has always driven him to the arts as a way to release. He just wants to have a fun room that will help him enjoy the year as he pursues his dream.Noah Sterecra is a first generation Indian-Canadian teen from Toronto. He is the youngest of 9 and has had to use his intelligence to survive 18 years with 8 siblings. He earned his way to the University of Toronto through his shear intelligence and won a full scholarship. He plans on majoring in English and Political Science due to his love of books and his history as a former class president. Due to his messy upbringing he wishes for nothing more than to live in a clean room as he completes his degreeAfter they both fill out a request for their roommates, the almighty algorithm decides that these two unique Canucks will end up in a dorm together.





	1. I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be...Roommates?

Cody’s POV

            I still don’t understand why my parents decided a road trip would be the best way to get me to Toronto, but I guess I shouldn’t complain. I mean, I got to hit on all those hotties at the skate rink in the Edmonton mall. They all rejected me, and I was humiliated, but hey, I’m a guy who can handle humiliation.

            My father then interrupted my fantasizing about those babes and said, “Looks like we’re here…even though you said it’d take a whole extra day, Cody.”

            Mom sighed and said, “Stop gloating, you know its not good for a kid’s self-esteem.”

            At this, I piped up to defend myself, “Mom, I’m not a kid anymore. I’m going off to college, and, Dad, you’re 30 years older than me, of course you’d know how long it would take us better than I do.” Dad had always attempted to be better than me. He even once went on a journey of enlightenment with some hippy to beat me in a game of chess.

            “I guess I should expect inaccuracy from a Music major, why didn’t you major in math like I did?” asked my self-righteous father.

             I responded, “Because I’m gonna be bigger than….” The car stopped in front of my dorm cutting me off before I could finish. He’d never know that I dreamed of being bigger than Celine Dion herself, the sweet siren of Canada.

            We all got out of the car and unpacked my things which were picked up by whatever fraternity was helping move us in to get new members. I told them my dorm was 194, and soon enough my mom was hugging me and saying goodbye. My father though just gave me a handshake and got in the car. Normally, I might’ve been a little thrown off by his lack of emotion, but a girl walked by and…well let’s just say I would humiliate the fuck out of myself for her.

            The frat boy holding the last of my things woke me from my daze and said, “Hey dude, follow me to your room.”

            As I walked up the steps to an old building that had, hopefully, been renovated, I started to think about who I had been paired with. I mean I’d filled out the questionnaire asking for someone different than all the kids in Vancouver. I hoped he’d be nerdy like me, but also a good wingman. Not as attractive as me of course, then he’d get all the girls. Hopefully he’d make me look better but still be a nice guy.

             I piped up and asked the frat boy in front of me, “Did you see if my roommate’s there yet?”

            He responded, “Yeah, we moved him in earlier all I got was that he loved books, but I guess you can see for yourself. This is your room.” He walked in ahead of me, but I stopped at the door way. On the other side of that door is my future for the next six months, time to make a good impression. I walked through the doorway and the first thing I heard was,

           “Seriously?”

Noah’s POV

            I had just put down my copy of _Heart of Darkness_ when another one of those muscle heads walked through the door, and I couldn’t but yell out, “Seriously?”

            There had been a good 12 boxes moved in and I just couldn’t believe any one person would need this much. I neatly packed all of my clothes and necessities in like 2 boxes. Who would need 12? That question was answered a few moments later as the boy I’d be living with walked through the door. He didn’t seem like anything I suspected. I thought with that many boxes it would be some vain idiot with a wardrobe the size of Narnia, but he was just a short, thin, nerd. He had hair that was parted down the middle and made it to just above his bluish-green eyes. He was wearing a polo with two stripes on the chest over a blandly colored button-up paired with blue jeans and relatively normal tennis shoes. I didn’t understand how this boy would need so many things, but, nevertheless, I wouldn’t let this first impression go poorly.

            I stood and introduced myself, “Hi, I’m Noah. I’ll be your roommate for the year.” He took my outstretched hand and seemed to visibly untense and put on a smile almost like he was trying to impress me.

            He responded, “Nice to meet ya, I’m Cody. Some of my friends call me the Codester or Codemeister, but whichever you like is good with me.” I was slightly thrown off by his very energetic demeanor. He was like a puppy trying to please people but not really knowing what to do.

            Of course, this meant I had to respond with some of my signature sarcasm that was sure to build friends and I said, “Oh yeah, I’m sure the guy who just met you will call you the ‘Codester’ that’s totally normal…I’ll just stick to Cody. On a side note, why did you bring all these boxes?”

            He seemed a little more timid as he responded, “It looks like a lot more than it is, I’m just not the greatest at packing and some of my music equipment is in there. I’m actually a music theory major.” I hadn’t expected that answer but I had to admit that I was a bit impressed. Music theory is a harder major than most so at least Cody wasn’t a total idiot.

            I responded by saying that, “I’m a political science and English major, so I didn’t need to box up all those extra things. Really just books, clothes, and toiletries.”

           “I guess that makes sense,” he said as he turned to thank the meat head still in the room. As the frat boy was ushered out I walked back over to my bed and sat down on it. I caught Cody gazing over to my side of the room which had, obviously, been perfectly unpacked. All my things were in order, but, for some reason, I had the feeling Cody wouldn’t be the same.

           As he began unpacking, he looked over and asked, “So, do we wanna set any ground rules for the dorm? Like what if I get a chick and wanna bring her back?”

            I quipped back by saying, “Well, I doubt that’ll happen, but I guess just text me or put a sock on the door. I don’t know, I don’t foresee that being a big problem.”

           His confidence didn’t flinch as he said back, “Well the Codester is a master with the ladies and definitely will be bringing a few back to our room. I’m sure you’ll probably get a few too.” I looked over slightly amused at the boy, though my face still looked as bored as ever. He didn’t know yet that I wasn’t batting for that team, but I should at least humor him.

          “I doubt me bringing back girls will be much of a problem,” I responded with a small smirk. He looked over and, in his eyes, I could see that he thought I meant that in a self-deprecating way.

           Which is why he quickly said back, “Aww man don’t doubt yourself you’ll find a girl somewhere here. It’s a big school.” I simply hummed back an ok and fell back into reading the book I had put down when he walked in. It was like this for about an hour and a half and the sun set behind the building while he busied himself with unpacking. Finally, he groaned out a satisfied, “done” as he closed the last drawer. I looked over to see a surprisingly clean side of our room, of course mine was better organized, but this was fine.

           He looked over to me and asked, “So, what are we gonna be doing tomorrow again? It’s orientation, right?”

          “Yes, tomorrow we’ll be heading down to the main green space on campus to meet up with our guide. She’ll be in charge of showing us around and helping us finalize our schedule. It’s gonna be just greeeeeeaaaaaaaaat. Didn’t you read the pamphlet they mailed you?” I responded.

           He replied by saying, “Of course! I mean, I was reading it but then this totally hot blonde girl walked right past me in Edmonton when I was on the second page. So, I had to turn on all my charm, and I got to buy her a pop! I mean, it ended up with me being rejected, but at least I got to buy her a pop!” His way of seeing things when it came to girls was obviously not one of his strong suits, but I have to admit the way he lights up is kinda cute. Even if it is obvious that he’s never succeeded in actually getting a girl.

           After a few moments to process that I said, “Well at least you read some of it…I guess. I mean it’s not like a small pamphlet would have important information on all 6 pages. That would be crazy.” I think at this point my sarcasm was starting to wear him down. He didn’t seem to be as happy. Really, he was looking at me with a more questioning look.

           He asked me, “Is everything you say going to be sarcastic?” To be honest, no one had ever actually asked me that. It was just something people always accepted as part of the Noah brand. Even my parents seemed to understand that this was just me, but I guess this geeky lady’s man just had to know.

          “Of course,” I replied in the most overly exaggerated sarcasm I could muster. He then chuckled and seemed to appreciate my tone.

          “Well, I think I can live with that, but I guess I’ll just have to see,” he replied.

          “I guess you will,” I said back before continuing, “but we’ll have to see. For now, though, it’s pretty late and the school has us up at 6 in the morning, so I’m going to head to bed. Goodnight Cody.” I then put up my book and rolled over in bed to sleep. I fell asleep to thoughts about the nerdy boy just across the room.

 

Cody’s POV

            As Noah rolled over, I couldn’t help but look around the room. This dull, cinderblock, room was going to be my life for the next six months, and only 15 feet away was a sarcastic man who I’d share it with.

            Noah seemed like an alright guy though, his voice was a little nasally, but it was probably the only bad feature about him. He was a few inches taller than me, had a little more meet on his bones, and his brown eyes were accented well by his medium length hair that was parted to the left. Overall, he is a pretty handsome guy, but he isn’t a lady killer like I am.

            In fact, he didn’t seem very interested in talking about girls, but I guess that could just be him being tired. I mean, what guy doesn’t like to talk about girls? It’s just in our blood.

            Other than that, though, the boy’s most distinctive feature was his sarcasm. I feel like he’ll always have a quip to respond to everything. So, I guess I’ll just have to learn how to get past that. It shouldn’t be too hard because it is sort of funny, and it might help with being a wingman. His good looks could draw in the ladies but the sarcasm would send them towards me. That would be our plan that always gets me chicks.

            With that in mind, I decided that this whole situation would probably turn out well. I moved to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into sweatpants and a T-shirt for the night. After that, I set and alarm for 5 and tried to fall asleep in this new place. The last thought that left my mind was simply that I was excited for whatever was gonna happen this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, yes, this chapter title is inspired by another fanfiction by Zphal. I absolutely adore their work and wanted to give it a shoutout.  
> Second of all, this work is my first and I apologize for the general shittiness. I don't have a set work schedule, but if you want more updates please leave a comment or kudos! Anything is appreciated! Thank You!


	2. Gourds

Noah’s POV

 

            It was at exactly 5:30 in the morning when the sirens of hell decided to wake me up, or, as it’s more commonly known, my alarm went off. I got up and slammed my hand on it to shut the thing up.

 

            “It’s sooo, early,” grunted Cody from the other side of the room. I just nodded to no one in response. I’m far too tired to muster a response before 6, and, so, I just walked over to the bathroom to change. I put on my normal outfit made up of a sweater vest over a polo with some shorts. When I walked out, I was surprised to find Cody in a T-shirt trying to pull his jeans up.

 

            “Oh, shit,” he shouts in shock as he trips to the floor. Apparently, opening a door is enough to startle him. He laid on the floor in embarrassment for a few seconds before finally realizing he’s still in his underwear.

 

            As he tries to get up, I say, “I didn’t realize this was your first time putting on pants, do you need help?” I ended that sentence with a sarcastic smirk as he got up and finally pulled his pants up.

 

            Cody then put a hand behind his neck in embarrassment and said, “hehe, no it’s not, and no I don’t. I’m just not used to being up this early.” As he pulled on his University of Toronto sweatshirt, I couldn’t help but notice how endearing this dorky boy was. He might turn out to be a pretty nice friend after all.

 

            “Come on then before we’re late,” I said while opening the door. We walked out and down a flight of stairs to the front entrance of our dorm building. It was then a little five-minute walk to the main area we were supposed to be meeting our tour guide at. On the way we made small talk about our favorite colors and other little things. Mine was red and his blue. Then, we saw a lot of signs for the students to separate into groups. It seems like we were divided by dorms and our groups had weird food names with far too much alliteration. There was Sarah’s Supermarket Samples, Ben’s Bodacious Breads, and Candice’s Colorful Candies. But, our group was Gwen’s Gorgeous Gourds…which is totally not a weird ass name. As we walked over to our line, I looked over and saw Cody zone out, but I don’t know why.

 

 

Cody’s POV

 

            I had never seen someone so beautiful in my life. That black hair partially died teal was amazing. In other words, she was a total babe. I’d love to buy her a pop sometime, so it’s time for me to use the Codester Charm. I walked up to her with Noah so we could sign in and grab a few maps.

 

            When we got to her, I said, “Hey, Gwen right?”

 

            “Yep, and I guess you’re here to sign in? The sheet is on the clipboard, and then just grab a map from that pile and a brochure from the other I guess,” she responded in the most bored tone I’ve ever heard someone muster.

 

            “Cool cool, would you also mind giving me your number babe?” I asked as smooth as I could.

 

            “That’s gonna be no from me. I’ve done this for three years and no wannabe lady’s man has ever succeeded. Plus, I’ve got a really sweet and hot boyfriend so I’m not looking,” she responded with a small glint of happiness when mentioning her boyfriend.

 

            “Well, doesn’t mean I’m not gonna try,” I said with a wink.

 

            “Riiiight, well, I’m gonna start the tour so I’ll see you later,” she muttered before walking to the front of the group and grabbing a megaphone.

 

            Addressing the group, she said, “Hey guys, my name’s Gwen and I’ll be guiding you around the campus until we head over to the dining hall at around 11 for lunch. After that, I’ll finish up the tour and take you to an auditorium where the administration will explain some rules and tell you how to sign up for classes. I know it’s gonna be a lot of walking today, but please try to stay with the group so we can get through this quickly. That’s all I really need to announce, so we’re gonna be starting the tour now. Feel free to ask questions if you want.”

 

            With that, we began walking down a sidewalk, and I turned to Noah to say, “I’m totally going to get with our tour guide by the time this is over.”

 

            “Totally, I mean who couldn’t resist the charm of a boy who can’t put on pants, you’re really a catch,” he responded with his trademark sarcasm. I just huffed in response and followed the guide. We passed the biology and physics buildings as well as an observatory. Then came the social science buildings that looked like they might be 200 years old, but the greatest thing we saw was the symphony hall. It wasn’t the most beautiful building, but what it held inside was just amazing to me. It was only after we rounded the corner behind the hall that I came back to my senses and realized I was hungry as hell.

 

            “I’m soooo hungry, when’s lunch?” I complained to Noah.

 

            He looked up from the brochure he was reading and glanced at his watch before saying, “It’s 10:45 so we should be heading there now I guess. Didn’t you pay attention when she told us lunch was at 11?”

 

            “Hehe, well I was paying attention to her, just not what she was saying. I’m pumped for lunch though,” I replied. He then muttered some sarcastic reply I didn’t quite catch because Gwen had picked up her megaphone.

 

            “So, guys, the building across the street is the dining hall, you can go ahead into there for lunch, but meet me back on this corner at noon so we can finish up this tour,” she shouted as people ignored her and rushed to the dining hall. I joined the rush and lost Noah in the process. The inside of the building was set up as a big circle around a buffet-style countertop. There were salads, pastas, and even waffles, but I jumped straight into the line for pizza.

 

            About half an hour later I huffed out a “finally” as I got the last few pieces of pepperoni. I then looked around at the huge dining area trying to find an open spot before I spotted Noah and someone else. The bigger guy sitting across from Noah waved me over and I walked over to a see something that should’ve been impossible.

 

Noah’s POV

 

            After Cody rushed off to the dining hall with the rest of the group I just meandered behind them. It’s not like they would eat everything so why put any effort in to get there quicker. When I finally got in, I was mostly unimpressed by the food and just made a small salad. Of course, with my luck, by the time I had my food most of the tables were filled so I looked around with a dead stare trying to find a place to sit. That was until this big guy waved me over. I cocked my eyebrow at him and walked over.

 

            “Hey buddy! How’s it going?” he shouted with a little too much friendliness.

 

            “Hey, I’m doing just fantastic with this mess of people. Do I know you?” I replied confused by him addressing me.

 

            “Nah, you probably don’t, but I saw you move into your dorm yesterday. We’re next door!” he replied with a pep that was probably his trademark.

 

            “We?” I questioned since I hadn’t seen anyone else.

 

            He moved back revealing a thin nerdy looking boy sitting next to him and said, “Ya, this is Harold my roommate. Oh, and the names Owen by the way!” It was only then that I looked at the whole situation. This large guy in a white T-shirt and shorts that had the blondest hair I’d ever seen had completely hidden the thin nerd behind him. For Harold’s part he was kinda hunched with hair that looked like it really needed to be cut and T-shirt that was definitely meant for a kid. After looking at them both though, I got an even bigger surprise at the buffet that would choke a whale Owen had piled in front of him. No way this dude could eat what was essentially a party platter alone.

 

            Finally responding after taking in the sight in front of me, I said, “Well, my name is Noah. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

            I sat down as he started to talk again, “I hope we can all be best buds on our floor. Speaking of which, where’s your roomie at?”

 

            I then looked up for a few seconds to try and find the dork, “He’s right there next to the drink fountain,” I said after finding him. Owen then waved Cody over with enough force to shake the table and earn a “gah” from Harold. As Cody walked over his jaw actually dropped as he took in the sight before him.

 

            “Holy shit dude, who eats this much?” he asked incredulously.

 

            “Hehe, I do, buddy! I gotta keep my strength up after all that walking,” replied Owen as he began to scarf down a whole pizza.

 

            Cody grinned a little with his tooth gap just peaking out and addressed Harold, “So, what are you guys’ names?” He sat down as Harold looked up.

 

            “I’m Harold and this is Owen. He eats a lot and I’m a trained ninja so, we make a good team,” he responded. Cody then looked at me confused and I just shrugged back not understanding either.

 

            I then said to Cody, “They’re our neighbors for the year so we gotta get used to this I guess. Also, we need to get a lock for the fridge in case Owen gets…adventurous.” Cody nodded with a small laugh and began to have a conversation with Harold about whatever show was on Harold’s T-shirt.

 

            Owen finished his entire buffet in about 3 minutes and looked at me before asking, “Why’d you just get a little salad, buddy?”

 

            “Oh, well I have a lot of serious allergies so I don’t eat much that’s here. Unfortunately, all my attempts to craigslist a new stomach have failed so I’m stuck with this limited diet…yay,” I responded with my signature sarcasm.

 

            “Well that sucks, buddy. I’ll have to find some food that you can really chow down on. You shouldn’t just eat salads in college, bro,” he said. His unflinching peppiness was actually starting to get to me a little and I smiled. He might actually end up being a good friend eventually, but for now we had to go as my watch now read 11:56.

 

            “We actually all need to get headed back to Gwen,” I announced and Cody just got up with a smile.

 

            “Yeah, I got to get back to wooing her over. No one can resist me,” he said as we all went to throw away our trash.

 

            “I doubt that, buddy, but you go ahead and try,” said, well, shouted Owen. I made my way back to Gwen’s corner as they followed while making small talk between them. We were actually some of the first people over because all college students are constantly late. That was when Cody decided to give his weirdest line to Gwen yet.

 

            “Being on a corner like this, I’m surprised a pretty lady like you hasn’t been offered some money yet,” he said to her. She glared at him with an intensity that actually terrified me and punched the hell out of Cody’s crotch. He went down immediately with a whimper.

 

            “Dude, stop with your creepy come ons. I have a boyfriend and even if I didn’t they’d still be creepy as hell. Gah!” Gwen replied as she walked off to the rest of the group.

 

            “Damnit Harold…why’d I listen to you,” Cody whimpered on the ground as he tried to recover from the pain.

 

            “Well, I guess you just aren’t a player like me, maybe get into something cool, like beatboxing, and that line will work for you,” replied the geek in question. I then helped Cody up and gave him a pat on the back. He wasn’t a bad guy just really really really bad at hitting on people.

 

            “Do you think she’ll let me buy her a pop after that?” he asked me.

 

            “I don’t know why don’t you ask her? The last time you talked to her went soooo well,” I replied. He gave me a small grin as we all started moving with the group for the rest of the tour. I once again fell into a comfortable silence while reading the course catalogue for the school that Gwen had given us earlier.

 

            After another hour of the tour, Gwen shouted out, “Okay guys, this is the auditorium where the administration will tell you the rules for the campus, and then you’ll be allowed to register for courses online, but this is the end of my part of the orientation. My email is on the back of those brochures you have so feel free to email me if you have any questions throughout the semester, and, I swear to god, if one of you tries to hook up with me through this email I will, personally, bury you alive. So, have a great year!”

 

            We all walked in and took our seat for the 4 hours of silently listening to people informing us that drinking, smoking, doing drugs, committing assault, and having weapons on campus would result in our expulsion. So, essentially, I don’t have plans for the year anymore. When we were finally released, Cody, Owen, Harold, and I gathered outside to sign up for classes online. After comparing his schedule with the other two, Cody turned to me.

 

            “So, what’d you sign up for?” he asked. I just showed him my schedule on my phone in response.

 

            After a few seconds he replied, “Looks like we have gen-ed Astronomy together. You also have calc with Harold and Microeconomics with Owen.”

 

            “Really? Well at least it’ll be easier for me to set the curve in those classes with you guys there,” I replied with a little snark.

 

            “Hey, we’re not idiots,” exclaimed Cody.

 

            “Probably not, but it’s getting close to dinner. I’m gonna head back to the dorm and eat there,” I explained to Cody.’

 

            “Alright, I’m gonna hang out with Owen and Harold for a bit, but I won’t be back too late,” he replied.

 

            “Hm, well see you later then,” I said. He had already started to walk off and just waved back to me to say goodbye. I went back to the dorm and grabbed the home meal my mom had given me when I left. Even if I am a sarcastic bastard most of the time, I still love, and miss, my family. After I microwaved it and ate, I just laid down on my bed with a book in hand. Eventually, I started to get drowsy and passed out for the night after a couple hours.

 

Cody’s POV

 

            I left Owen’s dorm at about 9ish and made the five-step journey back to my own so I could get some sleep after the long day. There’s something about walking a few miles and getting punched in the family jewels that just takes it out of a guy, I guess. When I opened the door and slipped in, I noticed Noah passed out on his bed. He must’ve been tired like me. I then went about my nightly routine and walked over to my bed after brushing my teeth, but before I got in I glanced over at Noah. The book he had been reading sat open on his chest and his bangs fell over his face a little. He just looked so calm and a little…cute? The fuck? I must really be tired if I, the lady-killer, am seeing this boy as being cute. Maybe it was Gwen’s rejection that was messing with me? I don’t know, I’m too tired to figure out what exactly caused that thought. So, I just turned in for the night and shut off my bedside lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar, spelling, and formatting issues are probably all over this. I have no idea how to get my paragraphs right on this site. If anyone could leave me any help in the comments I'd appreciate that. Like, how do I get paragraph indents without the weird space?  
> Anyways, thank you for reading this! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Maybe I'll Buy Her a Pop?

Cody’s POV

The weekend after we made our schedules went by in a flash for me. I mostly hung out with Owen and Harold playing on Harold’s Xbox, and Noah usually just sat behind us reading like he normally does. Noah and I didn’t talk very much, but we both fall into a comfortable silence around each other a lot. I guess that’s okay, but I wish the nerd would talk to me more. He’s actually a pretty funny guy. I didn’t have anymore time to think about my roommate though, because I’m walking up the stairs to my first class. It’s an intro to music theory class taught only to people in my major so, it’s gonna be great to meet new people who are like me. Maybe I’ll meet a few babes too. I just know they’ll love the Codester. Speaking of which, as I entered the lecture hall I saw a girl with skin a little darker than Noah’s giving me a smile that must’ve meant she was into what she saw.

I walked over to her and said, “Hey there, do you mind if I sit next you?”

She responded with a lot of pep, “No, please do! My name’s Sierra by the way!”

As I sat down, I said, “I’m Cody,” and took a moment to notice her features. She had dark brown eyes, black hair that was in a long braid, and was wearing jeans with a crop top. I then asked, “Are you excited for this class?”

Still staring at me she said, “I am now that you’re here. Wanna be study buddies for the semester?” I was taken off guard by this. This girl must be really into me to be that forward.

I replied with a quick, “Sure,” as the professor began speaking and we both fell silent.

Noah’s POV

After a weekend of good reading and people were pretty ok if I’m being honest, I was woken on Monday by…the Cantina Song from Star Wars.

I look over at Cody as he finally wakes up to say, “What the hell type of alarm is that? Are you afraid you’ll miss Han Solo flying by?”

“Sorry, it’s been my alarm since I was eleven,” a groggy Cody said while pulling together his outfit.

As he went to the bathroom to change, I mumbled out, “Well, if you keep that much longer you’ll be going Solo in this dorm.” He chuckled and changed in the bathroom while I got up and made some cereal. It felt like I was already getting into a routine and these four walls felt like a weird home. I mean, if home looked like a prison, but that’s just dorms. About halfway through my bowl, Cody rushed out of the bathroom and left quickly, only saying a quick “bye” as he exited. He was probably just a little late. I checked the clock which now read 8:16, and I realized I had a little time to relax before my 9:30 class. Of course, that meant about an hour of reading which got me about 70 pages through Things Fall Apart, the new book I had recently picked up. I actually might have read for too long, if not for the loud knock on my door at about 9:15.

When I opened it, I was greeted with the familiar white wall that was Owen in his signature T-shirt, and, before I could react, he said, “Hey buddy, I was just making sure you were ready for Micro!”

“Eh, sure. Just let me get dressed and we can go I guess,” I muttered before shutting the door. I went on to pull on my normal sweater-vest with shorts while trying to understand the guy outside. He was wayyyyy too cheery, but it was kind of endearing if you could over the smell he released every couple minutes from his behind.

Grabbing my things and leaving the dorm, I said, “Come on let’s go, big guy.”

“Hehe, alright. Are you excited for this class? I’m not, but after I get to have lunch so that’ll get me through it,” he said back as we went down the stairs.

“Wow, food’s driving you, what a shocker,” I said with a smirk before continuing, “I’m ready for the class, I don’t think it will be all that hard. I don’t think any classes will really be hard for me to be honest.”

Owen chuckled, which he does a lot for some reason, and said, “Yeah, it’s not a problem when you’ve got smarts, bro! But, about lunch…” I just hummed in agreement to the first part before fake listening to his food ramblings. It wasn’t annoying, but it wasn’t interesting either. It was just Owen, and it stayed like that for the rest of the five-minute walk to the class. When we got in, it was a huge auditorium with maybe 300 kids in it. Even I was shocked from that, and just followed Owen to wherever he wanted to sit. It was somewhere in the middle of the top right section which was actually pretty good.

He looked to me and said, “Is this alright with you buddy? With this many people, I don’t know if we’d be able to find many other seats.”

“Yeah, this’ll be fine. It’s not a horrible spot for the class, but I hope this goes by quickly. This is way too many people,” I responded as I gazed across the crowd. Owen hummed a response as we both pulled out our notebooks and the professor began handing out his syllabus. I could tell just by looking at it that it was going to be a boring course, but at least Owen would bring a little party to it.

Cody’s POV

After about an hour and fifteen minutes, the professor finally let us go. All he had done was read the syllabus which is boring as hell. Thankfully, I had a distraction the whole time in Sierra. She wasn’t who I’d normally go after, but she was showing interest so why deny her the Codester experience?

“Hey, Sierra. I’ve got a class in another fifteen minutes, but would like to maybe meet up for lunch at like 11?” I said as I turned to her.

“Sure, Cody! That’d be great!” she said with a smile that might be slightly too big for a lunch date, but, hey, at least I have a kinda date. This’ll be amazing. I then ran to my next class and didn’t pay attention once again. All I could think of was how I’d charm this babe after class.

Thankfully, the class went by quick and I was off to see Sierra once again. For some reason, not being rejected gave me a little boost of confidence. I had a little swag in my strut as I headed to the student union to meet up with her. Eventually, I found her, but, before I could make my way over, I bumped into something huge but soft.

Turning around, the guy said, “Hey bro! What’re you up to?” and I realized it was Owen.  
Behind him stood Noah, who looked out of his element around all the people walking around.

“Nothing much, just about to go on a lunch date with a chick I met in my first class,” I responded with a smile.

“That’s awesome, dude! Tell me how it goes!” Owen said.

Noah just gave me a cocked eyebrow that was basically his way of saying ‘that’s stupid’ and then said, “Seriously? You meet a girl on the first day and are already going on a date? Eh, well good luck I guess and remember to cover your balls when she hits you like Gwen.”

“Hehe, hopefully that won’t happen again,” I said as I remembered the pain before continuing, “But, anyways, she’s standing over there so I’m gonna go meet up with her. See you guyas later!”

“See ya!” Owen said while Noah just waved as I walked away towards Sierra.

As soon as I got in her eyesight, she yelled, “Hey Cody! It’s so good to see you!” Then, she jumped at me and gave me a hug. Hey, it might be weird, but I’m not complaining that a girl just hugged me. This is way farther than I’ve gotten with other girls. Maybe I’ll even get to buy her a pop!

“Hey Sierra, what are you talking about? I just saw you like an hour and a half ago?” I asked confused.

“Well, you’re soooo cute, so it’s always good to see you!” she responded enthusiastically.

“Oh..okay. Well, let’s head into that dining hall to get some food,” I said, and we started walking towards the door for it. Of course, I opened it for her like a gentleman. Putting on that signature Codester charm for the babes.

“Thank you!” she said before we both got to the line and began picking out our food. Eventually, I ended up with a slice of pizza and some fries, but she just got a salad. Which is good, because at least I know she takes care of herself. Then, we walked over to an empty table and sat down to eat. It was a little awkward for a few seconds as I figured out what to ask. Sierra just stared at me like she was in love. It was a little weird, but…I kind of liked it?

Finally, I asked, “So, are you excited for the music theory class now that we know what we’ll be doing?” It wasn’t a great question, but I didn’t think I’d get this far with a girl.

“Ya, the course looks interesting, but I’m more excited cuz I get to take it with you,” she responded.

Blushing and speaking through a smile, I said, “Well, thanks! I think it’ll be great to learn with you. You’re not as snobby as the rest of the class seems.” This led to a long conversation that ended in her, essentially, playing twenty questions. By the end of the lunch, she knew my full name, my favorite color, my allergies, and a lot more about my family than I thought I’d tell her. At least it was a good lunch though. After giving her my number, we decided to head off to our next classes, but she stopped me to give me a hug. Which really felt like she was smothering me. I mean, I’m not complaining. She just was really forward. I continued to think about the sort-of date through my classes and for the rest of the day. I, honestly, didn’t pay much attention to the classes, and, before I realized it, I was opening the door to my dorm room.

Noah’s POV

After spending lunch with Owen, I went on to a few other classes. Which included one calculus course with Harold that had way too many references to Star Trek. I swear the guy turned every part of the syllabus into a step towards making his own starship. I mean, I’m usually considered a nerd, but he took it way farther. Eventually though, I finished with my classes and got back to the dorm around 5 and decided to just relax before I got dinner at 6. “Relax,” of course, meant laying down and reading. Around a quarter-till 6 though, the door opened, and a very happy Cody strutted in.

“Hey Noah! How was your day?” he said to me as he put his backpack up.

“Meh, it was okay. Nothing crazy. What about yours?” I responded.

“It was pretty great. My lunch date with Sierra was amazing. Dude, she’s just so into me. It’s Crazy!” He said with a smile.

“Or, she’s just crazy,” I said with a deadpan. He chuckled while I continued to say, “But, that’s great. I’m glad it went well.” Cody went to respond but was interrupted by my stomach growling.

I was a little flustered by this and said, “Sorry, I’m just really hungry.”

“It’s okay! Wanna go out to get dinner at the dining hall?” he asked with a little crooked smile. In that moment, he looked kind of cute, I guess.

Banishing that thought from my mind, I replied, “Sure, it’s better than Ramen…but not by much.”

He then grabbed his wallet and said, “Let’s go then!” We then took the five-minute walk over to get food. It was mostly filled with him talking about Sierra this and Sierra that. Usually, I would’ve tuned this out like I did to Owen this morning, but something about this topic bothered me and kept me listening. Eventually, we got to the dining hall and he held the door open for me. I will never admit this to anyone, but I blushed slightly. It was just a kind gesture though, so I tried to move on and went to grab a salad with some grilled chicken from the counter. He opted for a burger and some fries.

I raised an eyebrow at his food when we sat down and said, “Do you want to gain the Freshman 15? Cuz, that’s how you gain the Freshman 15.”

He looked up and said, “No, I’ve just got a high metabolism. Also, was that an Archer reference?”

“Maybe,” I mumbled out as I began eating.

“It’s a good show, but I didn’t think you’d like it. I mean I actually don’t know a lot about you so that’s not surprising, but still, I didn’t peg you as the one to like Archer,” he continued on.

“I’ve just seen it a few times, but it’s not like I’ve watched the whole series or anything. Have you got a favorite cartoon?” I asked. That, of course, led to the rest of the dinner being a discussion about how South Park had gone down hill the last few seasons and how he loved their jokes about Canadians. I didn’t pay as much attention to everything, but It was endearing seeing him talk about something he loved. I don’t mind just listening I guess.

Eventually, we headed back to the dorm and, on the way, we played 20 Questions for some reason. I don’t know where he got the idea, but I ended up telling him that my favorite was light blue. Which was weird, because, up until college, my favorite color had been red, but I guessed it changed. A lot has changed since then actually, but as we got home and began getting ready, I realized I didn’t mind that. I actually liked all the people I’ve met so far…even Harold.

“Goodnight, Noah!” Cody said as he turned off his desk lamp. I mumbled out my reply as I started to try and get some sleep. Of course, that meant about half an hour of thinking about random things before I passed out. Mostly though, I just thought about how much I’d enjoyed dinner. I couldn’t quite figure out what made it so good, but it left a smile on my face as I drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, sorry this took a little longer. In all honesty, I think this chapter was pretty bad. But, I just didn't know how to get into the rest of the story so I tried to lay out the basics of a lot of the first story arc. I hope y'all enjoy it though! #NoCo4ever 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I've given up on paragraph indentations XD


End file.
